


A smudge of red

by Ambercreek



Series: Adventures of Dad Devizo [1]
Category: SuperMansion (Cartoon)
Genre: Baby Lex, Devizo tries his best, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, painting nails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Lex paints Devizo's nails





	A smudge of red

**Author's Note:**

> i've been wanting to write this for almost a year now and i finally got around doing it.

It was a quiet day at the house, like most days.

It was summer breaking meaning that Lex was done with school and home all the time. That made making evil plans a little harder with a 6-year-old girl running around the house all the time.

Devizo heard the sound of footsteps on the wood floor accompanied by giggles. Making him look up from what he was working on to see Lex standing beside the couch with her arms behind her back.

“Now, what are you hiding behind your back Lex?” Devizo asked placing the paper down.

Another group of giggles past her lips as she showed the thing behind her back. It was a bottle of bright red nail polish that she bought herself at one of those Christmas gift sales the school held every year.

“Thought it would be fun to paint yours!” She said smiling widely. Showing teeth and all.

"I'm sorry sweetie but your dad is very busy, maybe some other time,” Devizo said, returning back to his work. But Lex wasn’t having any of it.

“But daaaaad!” She wined. Flopping herself over the arm of the couch dramatically. “Come oooooon.” She tried shoving the bottle of nail polish at Devizo’s arm playfully. She wasn’t going to stop until he said yes.

With a sigh, Devizo put down the paper again. “Alright, I’ll allow it, only if you’ll leave me alone afterward.” With that Lex's face lit up as she climbed up onto the couch. Crossing her legs she grabs for Devizo's left hand. Opening the nail polish and started painting each fingernail.

The strokes were messy and the polish smudged onto the proximal nail fold. Lex blew onto the nails to help them dry faster. Then she went working on the other hand. Tounge sticking out as she was in deep focus.

"Done!" She exclaimed as she capped off the bottle and placed it on the table. Devizo examined the work. Looking at each painted nail. It was weird, but Devizo felt no need to scrape it off. Not yet anyway.

"Thank you, darling." He said, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "Now go play in your room, and please don't spill the nail polish." The young girl jumped off the couch, running upstairs to her room. The bright smile still on her face.

Devizo couldn't help but smile too.


End file.
